They Know
by horse.whisperer96
Summary: Humans know about vampires. Not as stupid as it sounds... please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_"Breaking news. Scientists have just lately discovered a new species of human living on the earth. Most people believe these creatures to be of myth, but have just been recognized as real. They are most commonly called vampires. The government has issued the command to report any sightings of these monsters immediately so that they can be exterminated. Defining features are perfection, speed, and strength. Today at four, a special program on identifying these monsters on how to vampire-proof your home..."_

I sat dumb-founded in front of the TV. Edward sat beside me, also frozen, staring at the screen of the TV. It absolutely couldn't be true. How could they have found out? Over-hunting? Or did someone turn themselves in?  
After a moment of staring at the TV, thinking up possible scenarios of how humans found out, I shook my head and thought for a moment. My first real thought was to tell Carlisle and gather the family. Alice and Jasper had been on vacation visiting friends in South America. Rosalie and Emmett had gone to college. Esme was out hunting and Carlisle at work. I jumped up and grabbed a phone. I dialed Carlisle's number with super-human speed and waited impatiently as the phone rang.

"Hello?" came Carlisle's clean and clear voice.

"Carlisle, it's Bella," I said in a very worried tone. I tried to figure out a sensible way of saying it, but wasn't able to think of anything. After a moment of silence, Carlisle spoke again.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"They know," was all I was able to say.

Carlisle must have understood for he said "I'll be home in a moment," then hung up.

It really was quite a moment. He was inside within 2 minutes. "How do they know?" he asked in bewilderment.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"Where is Esme? Is Edward ok?" he asked, looking over my shoulder to where Edward sat frozen. "Where are Renesmee and Jacob?"

"Esme is hunting. Edward, I think, is just in a state of shock. Renesmee and Jacob were, last I knew, on the reservation. At home," I answered.

"Call Renesmee and Jacob, bring them here. I'll find Esme," he said, and then he was gone. I reached for the phone, which I had put down. I dialed the home number of Renesmee and Jacob. Renesmee picked up.

"Hello?" she said in her sweet, bell soprano voice.

"Nessie, get Jacob and you here, now sweetie," I said.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Renesmee asked.

"I'll tell you when your here," I answered.

"Ok, I'll be there soon," she assured me, then said "see you soon mom."

"See you soon honey," I responded, then hung up. I rushed to Edward. "Are you ok?" I asked.

He didn't respond.

"Edward! Answer me!" I said, shaking him a little violently.

He blinked and looked at me. "What?" he asked me.

"You need to snap out of it," I answered. "You can't sit here all day."

"Well, I probably co-" he started but stopped when I gave him a nasty glare. "What should I do?"

"Call Rose and Emmett, get them to come home," I answered. "I'm getting Jasper and Alice."

Edward nodded and pulled his cell out of his pocket. I didn't move for a moment. I was still getting over the news. He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "It will all be ok," he assured. "Bells, calm down."

I took a deep breath, though it really did nothing for me, and dialed Alice's number. It rung twice before Alice picked up.

"Hi Bella!" she said when she picked up. She sounded like she was trying to sound enthusiastic and happy, but was really very unhappy.

"Hello Alice. You heard the news?" I said.

Alice's silence assured me she had. "I'm on my way home, around 30 minutes," Alice said.

"Ok, I'll see you then," I said then hung up. Edward had just hung up also. He obviously noticed I was still upset about the whole thing.

"Bella, please don't worry so much," he said in a pleading voice.

I nodded and tried my best to be calm. But just as I have, Esme and Carlisle walked into the room. That immediately sent me back into my worrying state.

Esme's face looked grave. She sat down with Carlisle on the sofa.

"Are the other's on their way?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "Alice and Jasper are 30 minutes away and Renesmee and Jacob are coming also," I answered.

"Rosalie and Emmett are coming too, probably 10 minutes," Edward added.

Carlisle nodded. "That is good. We will need to be more careful then ever. Go someone with no sun, or no people. We can't stay here, not with sun. Even if it is rare, people will notice now. No one will believe our stories. They'll know," Carlisle said.

"Of course," I said. "But will the others agree to leave?" My thoughts immediately traveled to Jacob and Renesmee. Renesmee was 27 now, but didn't look it. She looked 17, maybe 18. Jacob, on the other hand, was in his forties, but most defiantly didn't look it-or act for that matter. He acted like a teen still. Maybe it was because he looked like one, but I thought he just didn't want to grow up.

"I'm not sure, but I'm hoping they will understand and go with us," Carlisle answered.

Just then there was a rather frantic knock on the door.

"It's Jacob and Nessie," Edward called to them. In a split second, I was at the door and opened it.

"Nessie! Jacob! Thank goodness," I said, exhaling.

"Mom!" Nessie said, giving me a huge hug. When she let go, she stepped back and let Jacob give me a hug. His hug was like entering a huge oven. I hugged him back regardless. When he stepped back from me, I ushered them in. They sat down in the living room. I sat down and flipped off the TV.

"What's wrong mom?" Nessie asked me, voice over-flowing with concern.

"The humans know, they know all about vampires. They know most of those dumb myths are myths. They know we're out there. They know how to find us. Worst of all, they're hunting us now..." I said. I shivered at the thought. Edward put his arm around me as a comfort. I leaned against his shoulder.

Nessie and Jacob seemed at a lost for words. Finally, Jacob said "do they know about the wolves?"

I shrugged rather miserably. "I don't know, but if they don't know, at this rate it won't be long before they do," I said, my voice, which normally sounded like bright new bells, now sounded like dull broken, miserable bells. If it sounded like bells at all.

"That's horrible," Nessie finally said. "What are we going to do?"

"We were thinking of going to a completely sunless place or somewhere isolated. With no one there to notice us," Carlisle cut in.

Nessie and Jacob looked over to Carlisle. "Leave?" Jacob said in disbelief. "I can't leave. My pack, my family..."  
"Jacob, I know it' hard, but I don't know if I would be able to stay," Nessie said, looking down at herself. She was utterly perfect, her voice perfect, speed and strength like a vampire, almost all vampires it seemed. Except that she wouldn't age anymore and that she had a beating heart and could survive off human food as well as blood.

Jacob thought about it for a moment then said "if it's the only way to protect Nessie, I guess I'll go."

Nessie nodded, and gave Jacob a quick kiss. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Where were you thinking of going?" Jacob asked Carlisle.

"Alaska was a possibility," Carlisle said. "It's remote, very little people there."

Jacob nodded. "Alaska is nice, lots of wolves," he commented.

I struggled to hold in my smile. Jacob was a little weird at times.

"It's either Alaska or an even more remote place, like the arctic," Carlisle said.

"Both are fine with me," Jacob said.

"I think anything is fine with all of us," I said. Edward, Nessie, and Esme all nodded in agreement with my statement. Jacob just looked at me and Carlisle nodded also. Suddenly, Alice and Jasper were also sitting in the room with us.

"What did we miss?" Jasper asked sullenly.

"Just discussing moving to Alaska or the arctic," Edwards said boredly, or at least trying to sound bored.

Suddenly, I thought of something. "Maybe we don't have to go to the arctic. Or at least all of us. Carlisle and Esme could go to Esme Isle," I suggested.

Carlisle looked at me, as did everyone in the room. At first he looked in disbelief, then more understanding. "That's actually not a bad idea. It could be our vacation spot. Most people would go somewhere crowded but we could go to a, for the most part, deserted island..." he said thoughtfully.  
Esme and Edward also smiled at the idea. "We could actually have vacations where we're not always running from people," Esme said.

"Just get rid of the cleaners first. We can do the cleaning ourselves. If they figure out completely what we are, we're done fore," Edward suggested.

Esme sighed, but nodded. She had really grown fond of the cleaners...

I smiled in amazement at myself. I never thought I would have good ideas.

Rosalie and Emmett entered at this time. Walking.

"Is that why you took so long?" Edward asked with a chuckle. "You walked?"

Rosalie shot him an evil look. "We drove for your information," she snapped.

"Ah. Well, about the same speed," Edward said.

Rosalie rolled her golden eyes. "What does it matter to you?"

Edward shrugged. Rosalie and Emmett sat down, Rosalie rather stiffly.

"Well, since we took so long, can you tell me what I missed?" Emmett asked, ignoring Rosalie's anger.

"We're probably moving to the arctic," Jacob summed up, just as everyone else in the room opened their mouths to make long explanations.

"I guess that is about it. The humans know about us so we're leaving," I said, nodding in agreement.

Rosalie looked enraged. "Moving? Again?! We just got here!" she screamed, then stomped upstairs.

Emmett laughed at her. "She took that well," he said with a chuckle. "Ah well, I'd better go and calm the beast." He walked upstairs after her, still laughing quietly.

When they were gone, I said "well, bringing them back made suck a big difference."

"We'll just have to make a decision without them," Carlisle concluded.

"So where are we going? Alaska or arctic?" Jacob asked.

"Or Esme Isle?" added Renesmee.

"Well, Esme isle is a bit small for all of us, plus it belongs to Esme so it's her choice," Carlisle responded.

"It's a little too small for 10 of us, but maybe a few of us could go there," Esme said slowly. "But, we'd have to be our own with the cleaning."

"But where do the rest of us go? Alaska or arctic?" Jacob asked.

"I'd say arctic, its more recluse," Carlisle said.

"Arctic is fine with me," I said.

"Great," Edward said with a smile towards me.

Renesmee and Jacob nodded and Alice just smiled widely. Jasper would go if Alice did.

"Ok, arctic it is," Esme said. "Pack everything you have, or at least want to bring. Then we'll go."

I ran out to Edward and my house and began shoving all my clothing and belongings into a few suitcases. Edward did the same with his stuff. It didn't take us very long to clean out completely our small fairytale cabin. We were back at the house in no time at all. Esme had sat down at the computer and was on a real estate site, looking at property in the arctic, Rosalie leaning over her shoulder.

"That one's nice..." Rosalie noted, pointing to one little house.

"Yeah, perfect. Who'd like it best?" Esme asked in almost a whisper.

"Emmett wouldn't, too small. Alice might, but there won't be a large enough closet. I know you would..." Rosalie said.

"I would," Edward said from behind Rosalie. She jumped at his voice, which she obviously hadn't been expecting.

"You have no idea about what looks good and what doesn't so leave it to us," Rosalie snapped. "You honestly could care less about what your house looked like."

"Well, I care," I said defiantly.

"Ok, you can join us. Edward, go do something useful like put belongings in the car. We can't carry all of our stuff all the way to the arctic," Rosalie said. She pulled me over to stand with her behind Esme. We looked at a few properties, most of them too small for Emmett and Alice but too ugly for Esme and I. Finally, we found one that looked very much like Edward and my little cabin in the woods. Small, homely, and comfortable. Like it belonged in a fairytale. Not as perfect, due to setting, but still, great. Esme immediately emailed to real estate owner about buying. Rosalie found a large castle-like house for Emmett and herself within 20 minutes of running from Edward and my new house. Another house like Edward and mine would become Renesmee and Jacob's new house. A large old house, in desperate need of fixing, was on sale so Esme bought it, planning to remodel it to be similar to the house in Forks. When Alice came bouncing downstairs and stood with us, she immediately picked out a house. It seemed like she didn't think about it.

"You sure?" Esme asked.

"Positive," Alice nodded. "I saw great times in the future with this house," she said, drifting off away from the computer.

Esme gave a weird look, then returned to the computer. There was no response from the real estate managers (to Esme's great disappointment), so she helped Carlisle pack up.

Within around 2 hours, the whole house was packed, or at least what could be taken with them. The furniture was left in the house, along with the desktop and most of the books. Once bags were loaded into the cars, Esme left a note on the door saying that whoever wanted to take the house need only mail $150,000 to the new address in the North Pole, also that the sudden leave was due to family matters, not any other reason.

Then we were off. Esme and Carlisle led and Emmett and Rosalie in the back. We split up once we hit the highway to make it look less noticeable.

It took us 2 to 3 days to reach the place where we had to take a boat across. We spaced our travels a day apart, Carlisle and Esme first, then Edward, Renesmee, Jacob and I Alice and Jasper came next and lastly Emmett and Rosalie. We each sold our cars and made sure new cars more fit for arctic terrain were available on the other side of the ocean.

The boat trip was 5 days, very dull due to the only program on the televisions being about vampire-proofing home. Renesmee and Jacob shared our room so we couldn't do anything also. I sighed a loud and quite unnecessary sigh as I lay on the bed, staring at the red ceiling. As I stared at the ceiling, Jacob intently watched the TV for news about werewolves. On the last day of the ride, a male reporter announced the discovery of werewolves and shape shifters. Jacob sighed.

"There went the rest of my life," he said. "Ours," he corrected himself after a quick glare from Renesmee, Edward and I.

"Do you think the pack will follow you here?" I asked. "Your pack at least?"

Jacob nodded after a moment. "Seth will, and Leah will follow. Embry and Quil might, but might stay 'cause of Claire... Sam will hopefully find a new territory," he said. "Or follow and join my pack," he added as a joke.

Renesmee snorted at that. "Sam wouldn't join your pack for his life. Way too proud," she commented.

"Did you tell them where we were going?" Edward asked.

Jacob nodded. "Well, my pack at least. Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil. I left a note. One for my dad also," he said.

I nodded. "How's Billy doing?" I asked.

"Fine, probably very upset though. I would have told him in person I was leaving with a proper goodbye and all, but then he wouldn't let me go. Force Nessie and I to stay," Jacob said. He sounded a bit upset.

"We can visit him every once in a while. Checking the forecast, of course. Rain would be nice," I joked. Before I was a vampire, I hated rain, cold and clouds. I was a sun-loving girl. Now, I stayed as far from the sun as possible most of the time.

The boat stopped at a harbor a few hours later. We got all of our belongings and met Carlisle and Esme at a hotel. Apparently, they had gotten here 3 days ago due to the fact that one person paided the captain extra to reach the place sooner and they had been to the houses and back. Esme had begun her remodeling and had already almost finished furnishing our house. There were just a few things she was waiting for to put in. She gave us directions then brought us to the car that was now ours. It was a large 4-wheel drive truck-like car. Apparently, a very sportsy one, but what did I know about cars? I put our bags in the car and sat in the front passenger seat. Edward was already in and starting the car. We drove for about a 1/2 hour before we arrived at our new little house. Edward brought the bags in while I looked around. Esme had furnished it nicely, not like our old house though. I liked that because it didn't remind me of Forks and my family and friends. I sighed and sat down on the sofa. I flipped on the large plasma screen. More vampire programs. I listened for a little. I realized actually how little they knew. All they knew was that we were blood-sucking, perfect looking non-human things. They knew we were fast, but not how fast. They knew we drank blood, but not how much. They knew we were strong, but not how strong. And then, they didn't know anything about other things. They could go out in sun and daylight, not all drank human blood, we weren't PERFECT, just almost perfect, we didn't sleep in coffins, normally didn't have homes, blah blah blah...

I looked away from the TV and noticed Edward was sitting by me. I hadn't seen him there before. I leaned on his shoulder. I had no idea what we would do, and I could tell, he didn't know either.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes!" Alice said.  
"What? How are you happy?" Rose asked.  
"Because I got an idea of how we can get out of being killed." Alice said.  
"Really? How?" I asked.  
"If someone fakes to be someone, and says there are some vampires that do not feed on humans, and need not be afraid. And maybe mention the Cullens." Alice said.  
"Good idea. Now.... who is going to fake it?" Carlisle asked.  
"Well.... if you are a doctor.. they will trust you." Emmet said. "We might not need to fake it." He continued.  
"No, we should. To them they could be lying." Rose said.  
"True... He would want his family out of the loop. Let it be a doctor though." Edward said.  
"How about Dr.M" Rose said. "That can be a name. I know people with a last name is a letter long." she said.  
"Fair enough. Is Dr.M a girl or boy?" Esme asked.  
"Boy." I said. "Men, are taken more seriously then women." Bella said.  
"Okay... Edward, you are the best at lying, you do it." Alice said.  
"Fine." He said.  
_ring, ring.  
"Hello! This is the news operator may I help you? My name is John." John said.  
"Hi, I just wanted to give you more information on this new leading story about vampires." Edward said. "I am Dr.M." He added.  
"Oh, yes, Dr.M, what may it be?" John asked.  
"Well vampires live in covens. Normally of two or three. If they are vegetarians they can live with many vampires. Many are nomadic. That tends to mean they eat humans. There are two clans that I know DO NOT eat humans." He said.  
"Oh, which ones, and how do you tell?" John asked.  
"The Cullen Coven made up of; The Hales and Cullens." He said. "And the Denalis, which are made up only of the Denalis." He said.  
"Well, thank you, but how do you tell?" John asked.  
"Well they can stay and mingle with humans. There eyes are golden and can be brown or black if they need to hunt. But if they have practice, they are okay around humans even though they need to eat." Edward said.  
"Oh, well thank you. Do you know anything else?" John asked.  
"Yes, they do not age." He said.  
"Well, thanks a million. If you know more let us know." John said.  
"I will, and please leave my name anonymous. Goodbye." Edward said.  
"I will, and goodbye." John said. With that we heard the click of the phone.  
_"Wow they totally bought it!" I said.  
"I know. We might not have to move anymore!" Alice said.  
"Turn the Television on, I want to see." Carlisle said.  
With that we all piled into the television room and turned it on.  
_"Breaking News! The caller, who is to be named anonymous, just gave us some more information!" The news reporter said.  
"There are some vampires who do NOT eat humans. They live in covens of two to three. Though if they are vampires who do not eat humans they can live with many other vampires who also do not eat humans, and can mingle with them. There are so far two covens that do not eat humans, and do not mean any harm. The Cullens, and the Denalis. The Cullens consist of the Cullens and Hales, and the Denalis are made up of just the Denalis. So if you know them, you are safe, and are okay to see them, since they do not eat humans. Also, they do not age. Thanks to our anonymous caller!" The reporter said.  
_Now that people know, we are safe!" Alice said. "Oh, Bella get your phone." She added.  
With that I ran upstairs to get my phone. Then came back down. The second I sat down it started to ring. It was my mom.  
"Hello mom!" I said.  
"I saw the news." She said. With that I went still and everyone noticed.  
"Yes..." I pressed.  
"Well, I know now and so does most of the world. You are safe. And your family. Now I know why you had to go. And faked your death." She said.  
"Yes, I never changed my number, since it is so easy. And all....... I am just worried." I said.  
"Well, I know you are safe, and I know you are almost impossible to kill, so I am not worried. Phil says good luck and Hi. We have to go. So I will call you soon if we find anything else out. Call if you need anything." She said.  
"I will thanks. B..." I said but was cut off.  
"Bella, it is Phil. Hi! Look, I just over heard that people want to still kill you, study you, or have you make them a vampire. You have to hide." He said.  
"Alright, I will talk to my family. Thanks a million Phil. Bye!" I said. With that I heard the click of their phone. I know my family heard what he said... and we had to talk. I was about to say something when Alice said something first.  
"Bella wait, your phone." She said. The second after that my phone rang again. It was my dad.  
"Hi Dad," I said.  
"Hi Bella. I miss you! Now I know. I had a hunch, but wasn't sure. I hope to see you again!" He said.  
"Maybe when things die down." I said.  
"True, by the way, you should move again, people are starting to talk. Here and in the arctic. People are phoning other people and they are getting suspicious. Just look at your neighbors," he said.  
"Thanks, we are going to discuss that," I said.  
"Okay, Bye Bells!" He said. And he clicked his phone off.  
"Well... now we need to talk," I said.  
"What are we going to do?" Edward asked.  
"We are moving! Pack your things!!!" Alice said.  
"Where?" We asked.  
"Carlisle is going to buy a big land. Miles for sure. With animals. It would take us only a few hours of land if we run. And it is in the water, where there aren't many people. They are moving because they are all alone, and scared. We would have the place for ourselves." Alice said.  
"Well then... let's get packing." Edward said. "We leave in a week according to Alice." He said reading her mind.  
"Hey! I was going to say that." She said.  
"I know, but let's go, you have a lot to pack." Edward said.  
With that we all went to our houses to pack, and stay there for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe we're leaving again. We just got to the arctic a few days ago!" I complained to Edward as we packed again. Esme had put the houses back on sale again, already people had offered prices on some of the houses. Sometimes I really hated being a vampire.

"I know, but it's for the best. It's a matter of life or death. Or scientific study," Edward said. "And I can attest that being prodded and poked by doctors or scientists isn't very enjoyable."

I laughed quietly. "That's true," I said. "I'm sure that would not be fun. At all."

"I say that we should go and take a walk. We're leaving soon again, and we haven't ever even gone hunting," Edward said.

"Well, we don't need to hunt," I pointed out.

"Does that mean we can't go on a walk?" Edward teased.

"Well, no but... oh, let's go, we can pack later," I caved.

Edward smiled. We walked outside. It had begun to snow - again. The sky, which to human eyes was black, was a beautiful blue. The stars were unusually bright, even to my eyes. There was no street, and therefore, no street lights. The road was far behind us. We stopped on a hill and lay down, staring at the sky. As we stared at the sky, a familiar smell of animals drifted by. I looked over to Edward.

"Just one for fun?" he asked.

"One, together," I answered, getting up. We ran towards the smell of carribou. They were running away from where we were, though it wasn't us they were running from. It was another vampire, running towards them and top speed. He took one down easily. I hesitated at going now. Edward did also.

"What should we do?" I asked him in a hushed voice.

"Go find out who he is," Edward suggested. We cautiously emerged and ran out to kill our own carribou. We killed it near the other vampire. He looked up at us. His eyes were blood red, but seemed to be changing ever so slightly. There was a hint of gold in the center. He was trying to convert to being "vegetarian." Or so it seemed. With two of us drinking, the carribou was soon drained of blood. We walked over to him.

He looked up at Edward and I. He smiled. "How nice to see other like me," he said. He stood up. "I am Alex."

"I'm Edward, this is my wife Bella," Edward said rather stiffly.

"You are new to the area," Alex observed.

"Yes. We're leaving also," Edward said. "Us and our family."

"So soon," he muttered.

"The village people have discovered my coven," Edward explained. "We leave in a week."

"I wish you and your coven all the best," Alex said mysteriously. "And if ever you need a friend here, just give me a call..." With that, Alex was gone.

"Ok, that was just a little weird," I said.  
"Well, new friends can be," Edward commented.

"I guess we should be getting back now," I sighed.

"True, packing is a nice idea..." Edward muttered.  
"We don't have to pack all night," I growled.

"True," Edward murmured.

We ran back to the house, packed our belongings once again. It took very little time, so we sat on the sofa the rest of the night, talking about plans.

The next morning, before dawn, Edward and I brought our belongings over to Esme and Carlisle's. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Renesmee and Jacob were all there. Jacob had a grin on his face.

"Why are you so happy Jake?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, my pack will be joining us later today," Jake answered with a grin.

"What does that mean?" I asked. "Who is included in your pack?"

"Dunno," Jake shrugged. "Leah and Seth are coming, and they said whomever else they can convince."

"Hm," I responded.

"So Alice, any idea where we are moving?" Emmett asked.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again and was about to answer when Edward answered for her.

"A large island with only a very few people on it. It's close to here, a few hours run and then a half hour boat ride at the most," he said.

"You know, it really gets annoying to always get beaten to saying things by you," Alice sniffed.

"I know," Edward answered.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Carlisle, may Jasper and I go today?" she asked.

"No, Alice, it's not ready. You may leave in a week like the rest of us," Carlisle answered.  
"Our cover won't last that long," Edward warned us.

"We may leave sooner, due to circumstances, but we will not go to the island until a week is passed," Carlisle said firmly.

Alice looked rather annoyed, but sighed. "OK," she agreed.

Around 7 o'clock that evening, there was a knock on the door.

"It's the pack," Alice said boredly.

"I'll get it!" Jake said, bouncing to the door. He opened it and Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry stood there. Claire stood at Quil's side, smiling.

Seth waved at the Cullens. Leah stood like stone behind Seth. Quil had his arm around Claire and Embry gave Jacob a hug. Renesmee smiled warmly at Jacob's pack.

"Hello Claire," I said.

Claire smiled at me. "Hello Bella," she said. "Isn't it nice that we can all stay together?"

"Yes, of course," I answered.

Claire was now a werewolf and part of Jacob's pack, along with Quil and Embry. Sam and all the others had reformed their pack and made the rivalry stronger, much stronger. Especially since Jacob had been together with Renesmee.

"Well, I'm sure we can find you all beds," Esme said.

"I can sleep outside," Leah said.

"If you need, I could also," Seth said. "I'm just glad I could come."

"Quil and I would be glad to sleep anywhere, outside is perfectly fine," Claire said.

"I don't care where I sleep as long as Jacob isn't near me with his snoring..." Embry muttered.

"We'll find you all beds! Now, the couch becomes a queen, so Claire and Quil can have that. We have an extra twin that someone else could use. We have an airmattress that someone else could use. That just leaves one person... Ah! We have another bed in Rose and Emmett's house," Esme said.

"I'll take whichever," Seth said.  
Leah said, "I can use the twin here."

"I'll have the bed in the other house," Embry said.

"I get the airmattress!" Seth said.

"Perfect. You can go there whenever you please. Rose, Emmett, can you bring Embry to you're house when he's ready?" Esme asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Sure!" Emmett boomed.

"I'll go whenever," Embry said.

"You want to go now?" Emmett asked.

"Sure," Embry said.

"C'mon Rose! Let's go!" Emmett said as he and Embry walked out the door. Rose let out a growl but followed.

"Where's the airmattress, I'll get it out," Seth said.

"Closet in the kitchen," Carlisle said.

Seth bounded off to get it.

Claire and Quil wandered to the sofa and set it up while Leah went upstairs to find her bed. They were all asleep in moments, tired from the long run.

"We can plan in the morning," Carlisle told us.

I nodded and Edward and I ran back to our house for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

"Ok, is everyone ready to leave?" Carlisle asked. After a series of nods, uh huhs and yeses from us, he told us the plan.

"Emmett, you're bringing all the stuff in the car. I left you directions," Carlisle said. "If anyone wants, they can ride," he added. Most of Jacob's pack sighed in relief. "Alice, you'll be leading with Esme and I. Rosalie, you can ride or run, take you're pick. Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Renesmee will be running. Jacob, you can choose how you go."  
"I'll run," Jacob said.

"Run," Rosalie said, not wanting to ride with werewolves, not even if Emmett would be there.

"Cool!" Alice said. She loved leading. The rest of us just nodded in agreement.

Emmett didn't say anything, just began loading bags into the car. He wasn't big on being with a bunch of werewolves either. He finished quickly then climbed in. The werewolves all got in as well. They needed a little head start since cars were much slower. The truck pulled away and began driving, quite high above the speed limit, towards their new home. When I turned back to the group, the remaining wolves, Jacob and Embry, were in wolf forms. I smiled.

"Everyone ready?" Alice asked us.

Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and I all said yes while the two wolves barked a reply.

"Ok, let's go!" Alice said, bouncing out. Carlisle and Esme followed closely while Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Embry, Jacob, Renesmee and I all followed Alice out.  
With that we left. We double checked if we left anything... rather Alice checked if we left anything. She said no. With that we all started to run. It was early in the morning. As in... 4 in the morning. That is what you get with Alice. Though it would be easier since less people and all.. we could go more places. With that we started to run.  
EPOV-  
We had just left. The vampires were alright. The werewolves were sleepy. Or at least the ones that took the car were. Embry and Jake weren't. They had a long sleep the last 2 days and were fully energized. Renesmee was okay. She was half vampire so she didn't need as much sleep and was fairly fast. We all ran in a crowd. As the morning progressed we started to run in couples. Embry stayed with Jake and Ness. We were running for about 10 hours when I heard the wolves were hungry. Or at least they thought it anyway.  
"I think the wolves are hungry. We have been running for 10 hours." I stated. I turned to Jake and Embry. They thanked me. Fine, call Emmet, and see where he is.  
"He is just a mile a head." Alice said.  
"Emmett. The wolves are hungry. Stop at the next exit." Carlisle said while running.  
"Will do," He said as he hung up.  
With that the wolves ran full speed ahead along with Nessie since she was hungry too. The others just laughed. We kept running and we all met up at a McDonalds.  
"Anyone tired of running?" Carlisle asked. Mainly aiming at Jake, Embry, and Ness. "Or tired of being in the car?" He added to the other wolves.  
"I am tired." Embry said.  
"I am too." Jake agreed.  
"Well, I am not," Quil said.  
"I'm tired of driving, I want to be with Rosalie," Emmet whined. "Of course," I silently added.  
"Well… the wolves have been tired... I was resting. How about Quil drive, Jake, Embry, and Nessie if you want can go in the car. And Emmet can run?" Alice suggested probably seeing itin her head.  
"Sure." They all agreed.  
The wolves finished fast and all piled into the huge car. With that they sped off. Leaving us to start running. We walked to the back of the McDonalds and once out of sight started to run.  
APOV-  
As we finally started to run again it was 2:30. Only a half hour. Thats good. it won't effect timing. I thought to myself. Then all of a sudden my vision went hazy. Great.. another vision. That is when I saw a human. She was young. She was so sweet. She had brown hair. She had great style too. I would have to ask her about it. . "I didn't know that when you were a vampire it had to be a secret. I was just so freaked out. When my aunt and." She burst into tears. She was the one who told the world about vampires.. and had livng proof. I checked to see when we would see her. Tonight. While the wolves would sleep... and the vampires would be busy. So I decided to make sure the vampires were not busy.  
"CARLISLE!" I yelled.  
"What Alice? Did you see something?" He asked.  
"Yes she did." Edward said. Of course... he read my mind.  
"I know where and who gave us away. We will see her tonight. Meaning no funny business tonight." I said aiming at Emmet.  
"Fine... while the car pack is asleep. But DO NOT let them get worried. Or let them know. Becuase then they are going to really want to kill her. The person who told." I said.  
"Who is she? What is her name?" Carlisle asked.  
"I didn't catch. Hold on." I said as I tried to see into the future. "Vanessa." I said.  
"Well.. we will see. It is 3.. we don't stop till about 11 tonight. Will she be up?" Esme asked.  
"Yes... she sleeps during the day, and awake at night." I said. "She is human though." I said.  
"Fine!" Emmett said.  
"So her name is Vanessa?" Esme said.  
"Yes.. she is sort of a mix of all the girls. Bella's brown wavy hair, my style, Rose's looks, and as for Esme her personality. It is sort of creepy." I said.  
"Wow..." was all they said.  
"It is going on 10." Carlisle said after a few hours of just jibber jabber.  
BPOV-  
It was only going on 10. There wasn't much to do. We would get there tomorrow. Just then Quil called.  
"Yes?" Carlisle asked.  
"Sure... in an hour. About another 60 miles. Is there a hotel there?" Carlisle asked.  
"No, but there is a motel... She is at Motel Heck... Oh Well Not as bad as it seems!" Alice said.  
"Well... if you see a sign for Motel Hell and as a note it says not as bad as it seems go off... and tell us what exit." Carlisle said.  
"Actually there is one coming up. In about a half an hour." Quil said. "Exit 45." Quil added.  
"Alright, see you there!" Carlisle said.  
"Bye." Quil and Carilsie said at the same time.  
With that we all started to drown out and run in our couples. I think Carlisle and Esme were talking about what they are going to do with Vanessa. Rose and Emmet were fighting about Emmet smelling like the werewolves, and Alice and Jasper were just talking about the future, and feelings, and Alice's style. Jasper was trying to tell her to relax on the style with Vanessa. That we didn't know her personality. It was quite funny.  
"You have no idea." Edward said. I must have let my shield down. "You did." He said.  
"Stop looking in my head!" I said as I put my shield up.  
"Ugh." Edward said. He hated my shield. With that we were approaching exit 45. So we all turned our attention back to everyone and turned off at the exit.  
After about 10 minutes of running and following the signs we saw the entrance for Motel Heck. We looked to see if the wolves were there. They weren't but we saw them turning in the entrance. "Great, we can all go in together." Edward said.  
"I don't think that is a good idea." Carlisle said.  
"Well... because... with all of us... don't you think people will think?" I asked finishing Carlisle's thought.  
"True." He said.  
"So go as couples." Rose suggested.  
"Fair enough." Alice said.  
With that we all started to enter one at a time. Carlisle gave money to all of us to pay for the best room and all services. Carlisle and Esme went in first. And said the ones who couldn't pass for 18 that they were some of their children and friends. The others all went in as couples. Most the wolves and Renesmee had to be friends. Since Renesmee looked the closest to them they claimed that she was their daughter with friends. Alice and Jasper went in as the Whitlocks. Esme and Carlisle along with Renesmee went in as the Cullens. Rose and Emmet went in as the McCarty's. Edward and I went in as the Swans. The wolf pack went in as the Brandons, Blacks, Hales, Uley, Clearwater, and Calls. Some had to act like brother and sisters, friends, etc. They all got it. And so did the others. We all took a small bag of overnight stuff. Knowing that we wouldn't need much. We could also just go out and get it in the middle of the night anyway. Lucky us Alice saw that coming and had a small bag ready for each of us, even the wolves. Once everyone was settled in their own rooms and the wolves and Ness were asleep the vampires met in Alice and Jaspers room.  
EPOV-  
We all met in Alice and Jasper's room once everyone was asleep that needed to be, and everything was settled. We chose Alice's because it was in the middle of the vampire rooms, so it wouldn't bother anyone. Alice was the first to speak.  
"So.. about Vanessa..." Alice started. "She will be in the living room in about a half an hour. We should not be to scary. And she is going to be scared of Emmet and a little bit of Rose... So maybe you guys should not come." She suggested.  
Everyone was staring at her. She was blocking me so I also looked at her with curious eyes. "Well..." She began. "Well... Emmet you are very... muscular... and so it sort of scares her. And her wish is to be immortal... so Rose gets a little mad... so she gets even more scared." Alice explained.  
"Fine fair." Rose and Emmett. Everyone knew too well that secretly they didn't want to go. They had... other plans to keep busy.  
"Alright. I would say that Edward and Jasper didn't have to go. But one I think Bella want him there because I know I want Jasper, and they want to be there... and two we might need their powers. But less is more!" Alice said.  
She was right. I wouldn't leave Bella alone.  
"BUT!" Alice said. "Sorry honey, but you have to stay away. She was a lot like Bella when she was human. It is sort of scary. She could Bella's twin. They look a lot alike, yet they are completely different personalities." Alice concluded.  
"Can we leave?" Rose and Emmett said looking anxious.  
"Sure." Carlisle and Alice said at the same time.  
With that they left.  
"Well, she should be there in about 5 minutes, we should go down." Alice concluded. As she said that she stood up and so did the rest of us. We all turned for the door and walked through it.  
We all went to the elevator. We piled in and pressed L floor. We were getting ready and I could tell Jasper and everyone making sure that they don't loose control. The elevator beeped telling us that it reached the L floor. We all stepped out in the elevator and picked a place to sit in the living room. We all got comfortable and tried our best not to look scary. Just then the elevator made it's signal that it had reached the L floor. I knew it was Vanessa. So did everyone else. So we all looked comfortable. She was in her Pjs. We were in comfy clothes, but we didn't own Pjs, since we had no use for them. She got out and at first didn't notice us. She went straight for the coffee machine. She poured her coffee and put what she wanted in it. She then turned around. That is when she saw us. She didn't drop her coffee, amazingly, and she slowly walked over, put her coffee down, and sat down.  
"Hi." Vanessa said.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hi." Vanessa said.  
_"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there." She continued.  
"No, it is alright. I was wondering if we could talk to you." Alice said.  
"Well sure." Vanessa said. "I'm Vanessa." She said holding out her hand.  
"I'm Alice." Alice said. Vanessa froze as she touched her hand.  
"Don't worry. We won't hurt you." Bella said.  
"But... but... your vampires." Vanessa said.  
"We don't eat humans," Esme said in a soothing voice.  
"Oh..." she said in an amazed tone.  
"We just want to ask a few questions is all," Carlisle said.  
"Well... okay." She said.  
"Don't worry we really won't bite. And I also do not eat humans. My name is Edward, and Bella is my wife," I introduced myself. "And yes I can read your mind." I said.  
"But... How... What?" She asked.  
"Some vampires have powers. Only some. He just happens to be a mind reader." Jasper said. "Also, do you mind relaxing we all do not eat humans. We really just want answers nothing more." He said.  
"Do you all have powers?" Vanessa asked.  
"Well.... no." Alice said. "Only four of us do. The other four do not." Alice said.  
"Four? There are only two others here." Vanessa said.  
"Well... there are two more of us. They are... busy in bed." Alice said.  
"Oh..." She said. "Are they like you. They do not eat humans?" She asked.  
"No, they do not." Alice said.  
"Alright." Vanessa said.  
"Also... we are fine. The only one who might hurt you is Jasper. Though Bella is our newest member, she has amazing self control." I said reading her questioning thoughts.  
"Why Jasper?" Vanessa asked. "And what powers do you have?" She asked remembering we told her about her powers.  
"Well, I can see the future, Jasper my husband can manipulate feelings, Edward can read minds as you know, and Bella has a shield." Alice said.  
"Wow... and that is why I am not jumping and running." Vanessa said.  
"Yeah." Jasper said. "Sorry... It might be the only way you will let us talk and hear us out." Jasper said.  
"So what do you want to know?" Vanessa asked. "Oh... and I just realized that you guys probably knew my name because you saw that you were talking to me, and Edward could find out." She said.  
"That is true." Alice said.  
"And sorry, but Jasper... you can stop... I see you are not danger to me. Plus you would have hurt me by now if you did and you guys would easily catch me." Vanessa said.  
"Yeah, you have a point." Esme said.  
"Oh, and call her Vanny." I said.  
"What?" Alice said.  
"She was about to say that." I said.  
"Thanks." Vanny said.  
"No problem." I said.  
"Wow, she is like me. My real name is Isabella. I like being called Bella." Bella said.  
"She is, but she has some quality from all of us." Alice said.  
"True..." Bella said.  
"Wait... Isabella, Bella Swan?" Vanny said.  
"Yes, why do you ask? And you know my maiden name?" Bella asked.  
"Wait... was your mom's name Rene Swan?" Vanny asked.  
"Yes." Bella asked curious.  
"Well.... um... I am your step sister." Vanny said.  
"Wait... what?" Bella said.  
"Well... Rene and Phil had me." Vanny said.  
"So that is why she said I couldn't come." Bella said.  
"Yes. I was just learning about you, and then the vampire thing." Vanny said.  
"Um.... Wait... in my vision you said your aunt..." Alice started to say.  
"Yes, and no not Rene's sister. I know she doesn't have one. But Phil's sister." Vanny said.  
"Oh... what happened?" Bella said.  
"Well... she was out. And she was bitten. She was a newborn. So she couldn't control herself. She came back one day. She knew what she was. And she had enough control to not bite me. She loved her family. It broke the "spell." I didn't know that when you were a vampire it had to be a secret. I was just so freaked out. When my aunt and-" Vanessa started, but then burst into tears.  
"Shhh. It's okay." Bella said.  
"Well.. when she told, and I told the world. The v...Volturi killed her. They chose not to kill me knowing that I was a lot like Bella. I thought maybe my step sister. But she doesn't even know I am alive. And.. all. So they let me slide. Hoping to turn me when I was 18 and that I would join them." Vanny said.  
"Wait... how old are you and when is your birthday?" Bella said.  
"My birthday is... September 10th. And I am 15." Vanny said.  
"Wait... But Rene would not be able to have a child at her age." Bella said.  
"Well... she didn't. Someone else did. But it was their genes," Vanny said.  
"Oh..." Bella said. We all knew how that happened so often.  
"So.. that's why. She was going to tell you. After they found out that your death was fake and that you were a vampire they wanted to tell you. But then the whole vampire thing. Since I learned about you when I was 13, and all. Then my, well, our aunt disappeared for a year and a half. Then she came back. She then tried to bite me 2 weeks later. 2 weeks after that I told. Then I had to hide and runaway. The volturi helped fake my death. Though mom and dad know I am around. They are in a hospital sick. They don't have much longer. I said that we both bid our goodbyes. And what not." Vanny said.  
"Oh.. Vanny.... I am so sorry." Bella said. She crying tearless sobs as Vanny cried real ones.  
"We need you to say that you and Mr. M were working together and it was all a trick." Carlisle said.  
"Well... I wish I could but... They saw my aunt. Aunt Lilly. How unnormal and everything." Vanny said.  
"Say it was special effects." Jasper said.  
"Then where is Aunt Lilly? That is what they will ask." Vanny said.  
"True... hm... there has got to be a way." Edward said.  
"PERFECT!" Vanny said.  
"What?" We asked.  
"We can say she died. Way before. We never told anyone. That when she disappeared she died. But we said disappeared so that we could play this trick." Vanny said.  
"And Dr. M was one of the Doctors there. So he knew she was dead but played along. We had her body cremated and we let her go in the waters." Edward said.  
"Perfect... lets make the call." Alice said. "And it will be alright." Alice said comming out of her vision.  
_ring ring...._


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello, Fox 5 news station, how may I help you?" came a bored voice from the other line.

"Hello, I'm here to give certain information pertaining to the vampire case," Alice said.

"Yes, please give us all of your information so that we are able to alert the public," the voice said, more eagerly.

"Well we are calling to tell you we found out that it was a trick. Lilly died. They faked it," Alice said. "There were no vampires, it was all special effects used to create the illusion."  
"Oh... so a false alarm?" The news person said, sounding crestfallen.  
"Yes, they were good with technology and had excellent connections with other important people," Alice said.  
"Oh well. Great to know. But what about all the phone calls?" The news person said, now sounding challenging.  
"Well... they went to this place and changed their voice, they were all the same person just under different names with different voices," Alice lied smoothly.  
"Wow thanks. Now may I ask who is calling?" The news person said, a little shocked and overwhelmed by all the new information and how it was all supported so well, as if he had expected it to be a complete lie.  
"I would like to be named anonymous." Alice said in a matter-of-factual tone.

"Um, ok, anonymous caller," the person said in a joking tone.

"This isn't a joke," Alice snapped.

"Sorry," the person said, sounding rather scared at Alice's sudden change. "Ok, we'll have that information aired at once. Thank you." Alice hung up quickly and slipped the phone back into her pocket.

"Done. They believed it. Some humans, not all, are extremely gullible," Alice said with a musical laugh.

"Well, you didn't sound like you were lying at all. It sounded real. You're an amazing liar, though that sounds pretty offending," Vanessa said with a shrug.

Alice laughed again. "Well, thanks Vanny. I guess all these years of practice help," she joked.

"Well, I guess so... how old are you?" Vanessa asked.

"You know it isn't polite to ask..." Alice said. "But my answer is much, much older than you. By far."

Vanessa laughed. "I figured that much out for myself. I was just wondering since you are my step-sister in law or something like that. I don't know, there are all these technical terms which I don't bother to learn or use..."

"You're only 15," Carlisle said. "You don't have to learn everything now."

"Yeah, that's true. I guess I have eternity if all the Volturi's plans go in an orderly fashion," Vanessa said with a sigh. "I'm not sure I really want to be a vampire. I feel like it's basically giving up my life to be the same my whole life. It seems like it's completely irrational and idiotic to me. But then again, I'm 15. I don't know what I'm talking about..."

I nodded at Vanessa. "I know exactly what you're talking about. Any normal person who had no reason to become a vampire wouldn't, or shouldn't, want to. It is, as you said, basically giving up your life. You never change, you can't be normal ever again. I don't blame you for wanting that," I said.  
Vanessa smiled at me. _It's nice to have family who understands what I mean,_ she said in her mind, knowing I would hear. I gave her a smile. She just stared at that point. And then yawned widely.

"What time is it?" she asked us.

"Oh, sorry Vanny, it's pretty late. We're not used to having unsleeping people with us anymore," Esme said hurriedly. "Edward, could you walk Vanessa to her room? Bella, why don't you go as well? Oh, sorry again, honey, last time we had people over really was Bella and that was a while ago, 10 years now I think. The wolves just don't count, they stay up almost every night then sleep extra other times."

Vanessa gave Esme a cheerful smile, then stood and walked with Bella and I to her room. She didn't say anything during the short walk, just fumbled about with her pockets, finding her key. I watched her in amusement. She was clumsy-like Bella. It was strange how alike they were. When we reached the room, she opened the door, gave us a last smile and said goodbye, then closed the door. Bella and I hurried back to our room, where we stayed for the night. Bella rested on the sofa, seeming content with staring at the wall. I lay on the bed, thinking all night about our new family member, Vanessa.

**BPOV**

At eight the next morning, Edward and I left our room. We found Esme and Carlisle in Alice and Jasper's room, talking about our plans now. They said they had already sold the land on the island, and we were going back to Forks.

"Really? We're going back?" I asked, now extremely excited. Going back to Forks!

Carlisle nodded. "The houses didn't sell yet, so we can go back," he said. "And the danger of people being suspicious is past. Every radio station, news channel, normal channel, and device for news is talking about how the vampire case was all a trick, a prank to hide the death of a woman named Lilly."

Esme was practically glowing. "I love our home in Forks. It's my favorite yet. Such a nice little town too," she said, giving us both a smile.

"I'll be going to high school next year as a junior with Jasper," Alice said. "I've already sent in enrolment forms. I haven't gone to school since Bella did..."

"She's very excited to go back, though I can't imagine why," Jasper said, with a grin.

"I love school! There are so many people who actually care about trends and fashion," Alice said. "Only Rose understands that here."

"Has anyone told the wolves yet?" I asked.

Carlisle hit his forehead with his hand. "Oh no! We haven't told them yet!"

"I'll go," Edward volunteered, whisking out the door.

"I'll go and tell Emmett and Rose, with Jasper," Alice said, dragging Jasper out the door with her.

"Well, I guess I can go and get Vanessa ready, if she's coming. I'm sure she will though," I said, walking down to her room. I didn't feel the need to run. When I arrived, I knocked. At first there was no answer. I knocked again, much louder, but soft enough to do no damage to the fragile wood door. She answered the door this time. She looked half asleep.

"Oh! Bella, sorry, I just barely woke up, I'm not an early riser," Vanessa said with a loud yawn.

I laughed. "Sorry, we don't sleep so we don't really have sleeping late moments," I said.

"You don't sleep? I thought you did!" Vanessa said in amazement.

"Nope, but I thought you knew. You know practically everything else about us," I said.

Vanessa shrugged. "I guess we shouldn't assume around here," she said.

"True, I guess not," I said. "Well, you almost ready to leave?"

She nodded. "My stuff is all packed, all I have to do is change out of my pajamas," she said, motioning to her flannel PJ's.

I laughed again. "Ok, when your ready, meet us in the lobby. I'll have some breakfast ready for you. I know I used to hate missing meals-and still do." Vanessa nodded, a little happier now, and shut the door. I ran back to Alice's room, which was now jammed full with everyone except Vanessa. "Wow," I said. "Well I think we're all ready now. Vanessa will meet us in the lobby."

"Should we leave now?" Emmett asked, motioning to the wolves who were scarfing down their breakfasts.

"No, you'll need to take Vanessa in the car with you," I said.

"Oh yeah," Emmett said. "Well, we'll go load up. Vanessa gets a front seat. You're all in the back!" Then Emmett and the wolves were gone.

"Well, that cleared the room considerably," Jake said.

"Yes it did," Nessie said.

"I'll head out to the lobby and get Vanessa some breakfast. Kay?" I said. After a series of nods, I left and began putting breakfast items on a plate. When Vanessa emerged, she jogged over to me and smiled, beginning to eat happily. She finished quickly and said "so, where are we going?"

"Oh yeah, forgot you don't know. We're going back to where my dad lives, where we all used to live, save you of course. We're going to Forks," I answered.

"Oh, cool!" Vanessa said. "But isn't that on the other side of the country?"

"Yup, and we're getting there by tonight. Don't worry, the driving is safe, it just doesn't seem it," I said with a smile, remembering how scared I had been when Edward drove. "I'll be running."

"Running?!" she asked.

"Yup," I said proudly.

"Wow," she said. "So when are we leaving?"

"Now," I said, picking up her luggage with ease. She followed me out to Emmett's car. we put her belongings in and I saw her nicely situated before I let Emmett leave.

Almost as soon as they were out of site, everyone else appeared at my shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I replied.

"Then let's go!" Edward said, running off. I took off after him, everyone else close behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Just as planned we reached Forks by nightfall. Or at least the vampires and wolves running did. The car got there sometime past midnight.

"What took you so long?" Edward asked jokingly.

"You're not the one with a truck full of wolves!" Emmett complained. "We had to stop a bazillion times for bathroom, food and just to stretch!!!"

Edward chuckled. "You're decision..."

Emmett throw Edward a nasty look and climbed out. Most of the wolves had already jumped out and were running in random directing, mostly towards the reservation. Jake and Nessie said good bye to all of us before going back. Vanessa climbed out of the car finally, yawning loudly.

"You need to go bed," I said, laughing at her. She looked just like I did when I was still human.  
Vanessa nodded. I led her into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom with the bed.

"Thanks, Bella," Vanessa said. "See you in the morning..."

"Ok, have a nice night," I whispered before going back out to everyone else.

_Three Years Later..._

"Congrats, Vanny!" Alice said, looking as if she was about to burst with happiness, though it was nothing compared to Vanessa.

She was wearing the biggest smile anyone had ever seen. She was sitting in the Cullen's living room with presents stacked around her. Over the three years, she had only grown more like the Cullen's. She learned more about fashions with help from Alice and Rosalie, learned about how to keep a home and have a family from Esme, and looked more and more like me every day. It's a little strange, but I guess we are half sisters. Now, she wasn't the young 15 year old who had just lost her parents. She was an independent, beautiful 18 year old girl, ready to face the challenges of college and life to come. None of us remembered, at that point, the choice the Volturi had made years before.

"I can't believe I'm 18!" Vanessa said. "And that I got accepted at every college I applied for!"

"We're all so proud of you," Esme said, giving her a hug.

"Open your presents!" Alice said eagerly, shoving a large box at her.

Vanessa smiled and ripped the paper open to find a box of all the newest and most expensive styled clothing-from Alice and Jasper of course. Then the present from Rosalie and Emmett, make-up and products galore. Edward and I got together and found as many photos of Renee and Phil as we could, some with me and some with Vanessa, and put them into a scrapbook, with pages also for every member of her new family, the Cullen's.

"Oh my gosh..." she muttered as she flipped through the brightly colored pages full of photos. "Thank you so much," Vanessa said, giving me a big hug. I gave her a light hug back, careful not to break any ribs. Esme and Carlisle had gotten Vanessa a new Mercedes, which she was quite excited about. But, then, like all good things, it came to an end.

_Knock, knock_

"I'll get it," I volunteered, quickly standing and running to the door. I opened it up and my smile dispersed. Standing on the doorstep, were some of the people we had never wanted to see here again. Caius, Aro and Marcus, three of the Volturi members, stood on our step, waiting to be let in. My eyes grew wide and I stopped breathing (not that it made much difference).

"Hello Bella, aren't you looking lovely," Aro greeted me. He always seemed to like me for some bizarre reason.

"Um, hello Aro, Caius, Marcus," I said to each of them in turn.

"May we come in?" Caius asked in a sweet tone. I merely nodded and stepped aside. Then I led them to our crowded living room. The laughter and smiles quickly ended.

"Hello," Carlisle said stiffly, but politely. Vanessa looked as if she might have a heart attack at any moment.

"Hello, friends," Aro said. He sat down on the sofa.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Esme said hurriedly and kindly, but she didn't look as if she meant it.

"Thank you," Caius said, sitting down. Marcus didn't sit, he kept standing.

"Ah Vanessa, it has been too many years now," Aro said politely. Vanessa didn't answer at all. She merely stared in fear.

"It seems we have come at a bad time," Caius commented. "Vanessa's 18th, is it not?"

"Yes," Edward answered, sounding very protective, as he used to sound around me.

I walked over and stood by Edward and Vanessa in a protective stance.

"Hm, I see. Well, Vanessa is quite obviously not a vampire. That, my friends, is not good. She knows about us all, as dear Bella did. And that only means either she becomes one of us, which I would not like to do, or she will die, which is even less pleasant for all of us," Marcus said.  
"I don't see why she has to become a vampire, she can keep a secret! Bella did!" Alice burst out.

"Yes, I'm sure she could for a time, but humans aren't reliable to keep secrets. They tend to... spill," Marcus said, narrowing his eyes on Vanessa.

"We could make sure she doesn't," Alice suggested.

"No you couldn't," Marcus growled.

"What Marcus means is, you can't be with her every waking moment of the day and night. It's impossible. Or at least for us it is," Aro said.

"Well, I guess that's true..." Emmett said, but he didn't finish what he was going to say because Rosalie growled at him. She really had taken to liking Vanessa, unlike how she had been around Bella.

"Hm. Well, I see that the choice of killing her is completely out of the question, so being as that is, our decision is final. Now, being as he is the most controlled, let us let Carlisle do it," Caius said smoothly.

Carlisle shook his head. "I can't, she shouldn't be forced into this kind of life," he said.

"We agree, but we have no choice," Aro said. He was beginning to sound slightly annoyed.

"Yes you do!" Carlisle said. "Just let her carry on with her life! She won't let down her family, she isn't like that."

"You don't know that," Marcus sneered.  
"Yes, we do!" I growled. "She's been living with us for three years now! And nothing has happened!"

"She's a relation of Bella's, she is almost just like her. She's like a combination of all of us. her mind works exactly like ours. She is basically already one of us, protecting the secret with her life!" Alice said.

"Vanessa wouldn't tell, would you Vanessa?" Edward said more quietly.  
Vanessa shook her head. "Of course I wouldn't, this is my family, I wouldn't do that for my life."

Marcus looked enraged, Aro pleased with her personality and Caius looked deep in thought.  
"How dare you all go against us!" Marcus roared. "We're the head of all of our kind. We keep the peace, we help protect our kind! And your all trying to bring us to an end!"

"No we're not!" Rosalie screamed.

"We're trying to protect our family," I added to what Rosalie was saying. "Family doesn't let family down. Friends don't let friends down."

"Only people who truly hate each other and are trying to ruin others let each other down," Esme said.

"At the moment, you guys are leaning more towards the 'enemies' side," Edward said thoughtfully.

"We don't have to be friends," Marcus growled.

"But it would be a better choice," Aro commented. His two companions turned to him and stared in amazement. "What?"

"They are trying to bring an end to us!" roared Marcus.

"No, they really aren't. They're protecting loved ones," Aro said in a barely audible whisper. Then he turned and fled from the house, looking as if he had just remembered something long forgotten, or someone long forgotten.

Caius turned back to us. "We shall leave Vanessa for now. But, by the time she is 20, if she has not been changed, you will all be in grave danger," he snarled. Then Marcus and Caius left as well, racing after Aro.

Vanessa collapsed to the floor.

"Vanessa! Are you ok?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Sorry," she muttered. "It's my fault they came here..."

"No, it isn't," Edward said firmly.  
"But it's my fault that I-" Vanessa started but was cut off by Edward.

"It doesn't matter whether it's your fault or not. We're going to defend you no matter what. We're all family," he said.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"Yes?" The volturi said as they returned.

"Carlisle does have amazing self control, so does Edward and I." I said continuing.

"Yes.... your point." Aro said. He hated not being able to read my mind.

"What if I did it? I can. I have amazing self control. Edward will stop me. Alice can warn him. Jasper can make me feel satisfied if I want her blood. And more importantly I am family. I am her step sister." I said.

"Well..." Aro said.

"BELLA!" My family yelled.

"No. Do not blame Bella. Let me decide. It is my life after all." Vanny said.

"Fine." Aro said.

"I am sorry to say. To my family. But I will accept Bella's offer. It will make everyone in the Volturi happy." Vanny said.

"But it won't leave you happy." Rose said.

"Yes it will." Vanny said. "I will be with my sister. The only family I have left. I can't not miss this. Also, the closer to her age the better." Vanny said.

"You really want this?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. And if I do it soon. Since it is only morning. I can wake up on my sisters birthday. Make sure everyone NO ONE hunt. We can have a birthday hunt when I awake." Vanny said.

"Wow... well... alright. You will both be 18. Though... Bella was almost 19 when she was turned." Emmett said.

"And I do not think that experience is what you want on your birthday." Rose said.

"Fine, if the Volturi is okay. I do wish to stay human for another year. I will be turned next year. That way. I will be about 19. Well.. I will be 19. I will be turned on Bella's bday." Vanny said.

"What is the difference?" Rose said.

"That Bella and I will have more in common." Vanny said. Everyone looked at her with confusion but me. I think she was blocking Edward out. I only got it.

"Man, why are you blocking me?" Edward asked. I was right!

"Wait.. so no one knows. I want to see if Bella gets it.

"I think I do." I said.

"Could you take me far away so no one can here and I can tell you if you are right?" Vanny said.

"Fine." I said. "Be right back promise." I said. With that I put Vanny on my back and flew. I knew they would want to follow but before I left I gave them a warning glance. Plus they would find out sooner.

"Put your shield around me please. I am tired of hiding it from Edward." Vanny said.

"Sure." I said as I put my shield around her and nodded to her when it was done.

"What do you think it is?" Vanny asked.

I whispered it to her. She nodded and told me I was correct. With that she gave me the okay to go back and tell the others.

"So... what is it?" Emmett said. Acting like a kid. Nothing new.

"Hint... Day I turned into a vampire and our birthday and what Vanny wants her day to turn into a vampire will be." Vanny and I said.

Everyone still didn't get it.

"Alright no offense but you all are really out of it." Vanny said.

"Okay... My birthday is September 13th. My vampire birthday is September 10th." I said.

"And my birthday is September 10th. I want my vampire birthday to be September 13th." Vanny said.

"You get it?" we asked.

"Yes." Everyone said but Emmett. Of course.

"Emmett... " Rose said.

"No Bella and Vanny will get it." Edward said reading Vanny's mind.

"Emmett...." Vanny said this time. "Bella's vampire birthday is my real human birthday." Vanny said.

"And Vanny wants her vampire birthday to be on my real human birthday." I said.

"What?" Emmett said. He still didn't get it. Wow...

"We get turned on each other's real birthdays, and we both have our vampire birthdays on each other's humans birthdays." Vanny and I said.

"5...4... 3...2...1..." Alice and Edward started counting down. I wonder why.,,

"Oh... I get it." Emmett finally said.

With that Vanny burst out laughing. "Wow... Alice... Edward.. and Especially Emmett." Vanessa said through her laughs. This time EVERYONE and I mean everyone got it. Even little Emmett.

"Yes.. and he really gets both things." Edward said reading Emmett's mind.

"Hey!" Emmett said.

"Sorry... Rose asked me to make sure." Edward said in his defense.

"Rosie!" He said.

"Sorry. How about I make it up to you later tonight?" Rose whispered seductively to Emmett low so we didn't have to hear to much. I barely made out the words.

"Well... enough of that... Do you accept?" Vanny asked the Volturi. "Besides it is about a year earlier than you agreed on. So it works." Vanny said.

"Fair. We will be back September 15th. To check on you." Aro said.

"15th?" Vanny and I asked. Wow.. we do think alike.

"Yes.. I know you will be waking the 13th. Early morning. And then you have to hunt. Get used to everything. And you will miss most of your birthdays. So you can celebrate it on the 14th. Then a day to get ready. Or whatever." Aro said.

"Well.. then okay. We will see you soon. Good bye." Carlisle said.

"Bye Cullen's, and future Cullen's." Aro said.

"Bye." The Cullen's said. With that they left and left for good.

"And by future Cullen's he means not that you will be marring but because once your a vampire. Your last name will be Cullen. Officially." Edward said. Answering all the unanswered questions by looking into the volturi minds.

"So... that means that we will be changing high schools again." Rose said.

"We will not enroll you this year. We are going to home school you." Esme said. "A lie to get past everything." Esme said.

"With everything it will help." Carlisle said. "If she wakes up here. We can stay for what... a few days after. Then move where there are less people." Carlisle said.

"Fair enough." Esme said.

We all got in a big hug. Making sure not to hurt Vanny.


	8. Chapter 8

So after all of that Vanny had some cake and we relaxed. Carlisle and Esme wanted to talk to all of us about turning Vanny. Including Vanny.

"Bella, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Rose said. "She could have added another year." Rose said.

"No. Rose I honestly liked her idea. And I would be 3 days older that her. Since we would both be nineteen. In a way if you get what I mean," Vanny said.

"True. 3 days both ways. And the two different birthday combo is cool too," Edward said.  
"Well I guess.. but Vanny you wouldn't wait another year?" Rose asked.  
"No. I want to be as close to Bella, well age and all, because I want to be able to connect more and more with her." Vanny said.  
"Aw.. Vanny.." I said.  
"I love you!" Vanny said.  
"Love you too!" I said.  
"Alright but Bella can you do it?" Carlisle asked me.  
"I have my ways, Bella can do it. Without any one's help." Alice said. "Not even Jasper's and Edward's." She added.  
"I can! Yes!!!" I said. I could do it!!  
"You are alright about it?" Carlisle asked Vanny. "Now that you want to do it, I can turn you. Bella has not tasted human blood before... so we are not 100 percent sure that she can control her self." Carlisle said.  
"Then it is set... we will do it next year." Vanny said.  
"I won't let you down." I said.  
With that Vanny had to go to sleep and we had to talk to the wolves. And Renesmee.  
"I already know." Nessie said.  
"Vanny has to be changed." I said to the wolves basically to Jake.  
"The treaty." Quil started to say.  
"Volturi.. if not she is killed... or we are..." Carlisle said.  
"You can't loose them! Jake." Nessie said.  
"Don't let them get hurt. Say yes." Claire said. Lucky for their imprints.....  
"Fine." Jake said.  
"WHAT!" The rest of the wolves said.  
"I can't I... I don't want to loose them. And Nessie would never forgive me." Jake said. "Or Claire for you." Quil said.  
"Alright... you can change her without penalties." Jake said.  
"Thank you. You need sleep so I will talk to you later." I said noticing their eyes.  
"Thanks... talk to you soon!" The wolves said as they left. "Bye" The said.  
"Bye." The Cullen's said as the wolves left.  
"Night guys." Esme and Carlisle said.  
"Night." Everyone said.

------------ _1 year later-------------------_

19! 19! 19! That is all Vanny will be able to hear for the rest of eternity. It's the 10th of September. Vanessa's birthday. My vampire birthday.

"Today's the day!" Alice sang.

"Yeah, it is..." Vanessa agreed, with slightly less enthusiasm. "So much occurs on my birthday."

"Open your presents!" Alice urged. Vanessa opened them all, then after letting her admire them for an hour or so, I spoke up.  
"So... you ready?" I asked.  
"I'm ready," Vanny confirmed.  
"Alright.... lets go," I said.  
With that we went into her room. We made sure she was relaxed and calm. "I love you," Vanny said. "I trust you."

"I love you too. And I won't let you down. If I do I would never be able to live with myself," I said, completely serious.  
"Go on," Vanny encouraged.  
With that I checked to make sure I was in control. Her blood never really smelled that good to me, so I think that is a good sign. Actually no one's blood smelled good to me, more like extremely unappetizing.  
"Are you sure?" I asked. "This is a huge decision."  
"Yes," Vanny said. I said I love you one more time, apologized for the pain to come, and sunk my teeth it. As her blood roamed my mouth... it tasted good... but not appetizing. I don't know why. I let my venom flow into her, releasing more and more by the second. I opened my shield to let Edward know what was happening. I could tell he was ok with what had happened so far. Then all of a sudden, Vanessa began thrashing and she began to try to escape me.  
With that I stopped my venom flow. I took my teeth out and kissed her neck. I listened to her beating heart speed up at an nonhuman rate. Vanessa collapsed onto the bed, shaking violently.  
"Yuck! Human blood tastes horrible," I complained as I sat down by her on the bed, trying to calm her.  
"WHAT?" Everyone yelled in shock at my comment.

"Yes.... I even lost venom. I mean.. not a lot of venom came. I sort of forced it to come out and into Vanessa," I admitted sheepishly.  
"Weird." Carlisle said.  
"Whoa..." Jasper said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Her change.... look, already," Jasper said, motioning to Vanessa.  
"Her change will take 3 days. But she will wake up at 12am. Not that it bothers us. So she will still have your birthday," Alice said.  
"That is quicker than normal," Rose said.  
"I know..." Edward said.  
"Call Eleazar so he could tell her and us her power once she awakes." I said.  
"Sure love," Edward said and then left to call. He returned a moment later.  
"He will be here tomorrow morning." Alice said as Edward was about to say it.  
"Alight," I said. I watched Vanessa in a deadly still state, waiting for her to awake.  
----- tomorrow morning-----  
Eleazar was here.  
"Hi Eleazar," Alice said.  
"Hi Alice.. let me see Vanessa," he said.  
"Sure." Alice said as she walked into her room. I was already with Vanessa in her room. I could hear Alice from here. Vanessa was in a coma-like state on her bed. It was a little scary, I kept thinking she was dead. There were areas in the room that were splattered with blood from when Vanessa thrashed.  
"We should clean this up." Jasper said and left, either to get things to clean up or just to leave, due to not being able to handle the smell.  
"Rose... Emmett... Alice could you?" I started to say.  
"On it." They said. They went out and in. 3 vampires cleaning at vampire speed really did that fast.  
'Thanks." I said.  
"No Problem," Alice answered.

"Carlisle, Bella... Edward.... Everyone.." Eleazar said. "You might find this amazing." He continued. "Vanessa's power...." He said.  
"What is it?" Edward said. Eleazar was blocking him.  
"She is a shield... but not like you'd think..." Eleazar said to me.  
"A mental shield?" I asked.  
"No... she is a physical shield." He said.  
"So I'm mental... she's physical?" I said in a joking tone. It sounded a little strange.  
"Yes... but what is weird... I fell another power coming off you. You are not only a physical shield you are a spiritual shield," Eleazar said. "And Vanessa has two, too. She...." Eleazar said until Emmett started to laugh.  
"Emmett... really?" Edward said.  
"What?" Jasper asked.  
"Two, too..." Emmett said.  
"EMMETT!" Rose complained.  
"Sorry." He said.  
"As I was saying...You have a mental and Spiritual shield. And it works the same way as your mental shield. And Vanessa has a physical and a sort of emotion shield." Elezar said.  
"What is that?" Jasper said.  
"Well... it is like your power... but she can use it against you... and can make sure some one's emotion doesn't play with someone Else's." Elezar said. "And her shields work like yours." He said to me.  
"Thank you." Carlisle said.  
"Sorry but I am in a rush. I will see you soon my friends." Eleazar said and he jumped out the window.  
"You have two powers.... and I have none that is not fair," Emmett said.  
"I can't control it." I said in my defense.  
"I would like to talk to Edward and Bella alone please. In here with Vanny since she can hear us vaguely. Everyone please leave. If you want to stay Esme you can," Carlisle said.  
"Thanks. But no thanks. I have cleaning to attend to," She said, and left.  
"Thanks.. I am blocking you on purpose." Carlisle said to Edward.  
"Fine..." He said. "So I wanted to talk to us..." Edward said.  
"Yes... There are vampires who have died... and have the same exact history. Two powers, step sisters, etc..." Carlisle said. "I think you two are their ancestors... " Carlisle said.  
"Vanny and Bella?" Edward asked.  
"Yes..." He said.  
"Hold on." Edward said. He silently, for vampires, crept to the door and opened it. Out fell Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Esme.  
"So you heard..." Carlisle said.  
"Yeah..." They admitted.  
"Okay..." We said.  
"If that is true... then... your powers can combine... and switch around. You all can have all four powers. You will be indestructible," Carlisle said.  
"How?" I asked.  
"I am not sure." Carlisle said.  
"We will figure it out." Edward said. With that Carlisle and Edward left. So did the others. I just stayed with Vanny.

-----September 13-----

VPOV

My eyes flickered open. The room was unearthly bright, more so than I remembered. I blinked in the uncomfortable blare and sat up. Bella was at my side. I smiled a smile I thought was awkward, but obviously not because Bella just smiled warmly back.  
"Is it... over?" I asked.

"Yup," Bella said. She stood up and stretched. "You look great."

"Really? I'd think I would look a mess. Wouldn't I?" I asked.  
"Nah. You look great. Better then ever. Better than Rose, Alice, Esme and I put together. Your beautiful," Bella complimented me.  
"Your kidding, right?" I said. Bella just smiled. "You're not?"

"Vampires all have unearthly beauty. I think that you're looking better than every vampire in the world put together. Your right up there with my daughter, tied or better," Bella said, which obviously was not something she said every day. From what I understood, her daughter, Renesmee, was one of the most precious things in the world to her in the world.

"Wow," I said, a little shocked. Suddenly, everyone else was in the room. Alice bounced forward and gave me a hug. Then she stepped back to admire me.

"Wow! You look amazing Vanny!!!" she said, hugging me again. The next few hours consisted mainly of hugs and admiration of, guess who, me. Finally I said "can I go hunting-just Bella and I?"

"Yeah! Of course you can! We're sorry, its hard to remember how thirsty you are when your first created and wake," Esme apologized.

"Yeah, let's go," Bella said. She led me outside for my first hunt.


	9. Chapter 9

VPOV  
"Everything is so clear now..." I muttered as I stared out at the forest.

"It takes a short while to get used to being able to see all of this so well," Bella explained. "Let's go, follow me." She took off running at a speed unexceptionably fast. My jaw dropped when I realized I was supposed to follow and keep up at the same speed. Without hitting the trees, too! I scrunched my eyes shut, took a deep breath even though it was unnecessary, and took off after her. Surprisingly, I could still see every detail and was able to swerve out of the way of every tree and easily catch up with Bella. She smiled at me and went faster, and I sped up as well. Suddenly, the most delicious smell I had ever smelled filled my nostrils. I turned on my heel and sped of toward it, soundlessly and effortlessly going faster than every other creature that had ever lived. I stopped when I could see the creature, slowly approaching now. I couldn't quite tell what it was, it was very far away...

Then my vision cleared. It was a human.

"Oh no..." I muttered, and immediately stopped breathing. Suddenly Bella was at my side.

"Come on, Vanessa," Bella muttered, pulling me by the elbow away, but I was already in control. I took her hand and ran away.  
"VANESSA!" Bella screamed.  
"What?" I asked confused. She didn't exactly sound happy or mad.  
"You did it! You didn't hurt the human. You had control. Just like me," Bella said.  
"I couldn't hurt him. He has a family and kids," I said.  
"So different yet so alike," Edward said coming behind me and startling me.  
"I know," Bella said.  
"what?" I said.  
"Carlisle wants us to get back and work on your powers," Edward said.  
"Fine, I just need to eat," I said. And as if on cue I smelt a few bears and a mountain lion. Edward, Bella and I all started to run. Edward ran fast to get the mountain lion. I guess that's his favorite. Bella and I ran for bears. I had to, Bella had two. Though I had the mom and dad, so they were big, as for Bella to small baby bears. Edward found another mountain lion. So he had to mountain lions. Then we all met up in one place and ran home. On the way home Bella smelt 3 elk. We all had one and then continued our way home.  
When we got home we changed out of our hunting clothes. Alice made sure I had a closet stacked with close when I awoke. So then we all gathered in the yard so Bella and I could work with our powers.

BPOV-  
We had just got back from hunting. Vanny and I had to work on our powers. All we knew is that both of us had shields. Emotion, Physical, Mental, and Spiritual. I was mental and spiritual. Vanny Physical and Emotional. We can also combine our powers. So we had some of each. Half and Half. We had to learn how to do it. So we had all the Cullen's for help. Well, Emmet for physical, jasper for emotional, Edward for mental, and Alice for spiritual. Rose wanted to stay with Emmett. Carlisle wanted to study us. Esme wanted to watch. So we were all there. We can bring some of our power out on our hand and give it to someone. As we learned that we started to experiment. In the end Vanny had all four powers as did I. So we had to practice just taking out one of them at a time, or two or three at a time. And then all of them. Which we were able to accomplish. Then we had to work on spreading it out. Since I had a mental shield before I was more practiced. In the end we were able to have 1-4 powers out at the same time, and extent them to great lengths to protect our families. We also learned how to remove it all and put it on someone else and then take it back. It was sort of fun. We also learned that we could also take away our scents, and change our appearances. Then we could also communicate through emotion, and thinking. We could do it with anyone. Just take the shield to two people and talk. Though Vanny and I could do it when we wish. We were invincible. Lucky for us! Also since we could spread it, our Cullen clan was invincible. Aro was going to come tomorrow. We would be ready.


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV-  
Aro was coming today.  
"About um... an hour left" Alice said.  
So Aro was coming in an hour. We had time to tell Vanny about not letting Aro taking us into the Volturi. Together we were unstoppable. We decided to talk and go over defense moves just in case and catch her up.  
"STOP talking." Alice said. "Put me in the mental thing." Alice said. So I did. _Stop talking about Aro. He can start to here us soon." Alice said._ With that we told the rest. We kept practicing for about 10 minutes. Since it took 30 to catch her up while practicing. Then we were dragged up to look nice for about 15 minutes. Then we had five minutes to spear. Then four, three, two, one. 30 seconds, 20, 10, 5.... 3...1  
"Come in Aro." Alice yelled as we all gathered in the living room. Aro and the Volturi gang all came in. Aro, Cauis, Marcus and some guards Jane, Felix, and Alec. That was it. The others had to say at the castle to protect the kingdom.  
"Hello Cullen's." Aro said.  
"Hi." We all said.  
"Vanessa, Bella..." Aro called.  
"Yes we appeared in front of him.  
"Yes. I see Vanessa is changed. Who changed her?" Aro asked.  
"I did." I said.  
"Good. Let me touch you too." He said. I told Vanessa that was one of the only ways to use his power on unknown or not well know vampires. We did so. We showed him everything.  
"Wow." Aro said. We had everyone see what we saw. It was easier then repeating it all. "So... I know your answer.. but do you want to join the Volturi?" Aro asked.  
"NO!" We said.  
"You are so powerful. You are amazing. One of you is almost unstoppable, but both of you. You could kill a fire so you won't die. Or make people. You could live beyond anyone else in the vampire world." Aro said.  
"Yes.... So?" We asked.  
"Well... We were wondering. Do you want to help rule. Not be a guard, unless needed. But help Rule." Aro said.  
We had not discussed this.  
"Let us talk it out. Please sit. Cullen's go to the special room. Their powers are blocked. So we can think and talk." I said allowed so the volturi could hear. I cleared their scents so they wouldn't find us. It was a special place underground._  
so-I thought  
I don't know-Carlisle said.  
How about we take over. They have to step down.- Vanessa said.  
Carlisle?-Esme asked  
I... I do not want to live in Italy.  
Nor do I-Rose said  
I... I... What if I go. I can rule. I can make sure they go on a vegetarian diet.-Vanessa said.  
NO it is is either all or none.-Alice said  
Well what do you think?- Edward asked.  
I.... I can't answer. Vanny if you go alone I would never forgive myself. And you are my sister.- I said.  
Belly... but I just... I might find a mate there.- Vanny said.  
That is why? We can help. I am sure the wolves won't mind. Please stay. We will just be us.- I said.  
I don't know. I want to stay. Fine then no. I won't go. We will stay!-Vanny said.  
YES!-The Cullen yelled.  
So lets tell them.- I said.  
Lets go.- Vanny said!  
_With that we all got up and left. We then went back inside to tell our results.  
"We are not going." I said.  
"Why?" Aro said.  
"We live here. We can't just leave again. They will suspect something. Vanny has as much control as Bella did when she was a newborn. We can stay here. Then once it is time to move we will.... we could go live with the Denali's. Tanya has Laurent now. So we are fine. We can maybe all be a coven." Carlisle said. Something told me he wasn't kidding. It might be better anyway.  
Alright. Well then.. if you ever want to..." Aro said.  
"We got it." I said.  
With that they bid their goodbyes and left.  
"The Denali's? We all asked.  
"Yes the Denali's." Carlisle said.  
Why?" I asked.  
"Because... then we could be a larger clan. And with all of our powers and help who know what would happen!"  
Carlisle - Mind reader, Alice- Sees parts of the future,Jasper- Controls and reads emotions also specializes in newborn vampires, Eleazar- detects extraordinarily powers in vampires and humans, Irina- Puts illusions/visions into people's minds, Kate- Sends an electrical current through touch, Laurent a Tracker. We could be safe. Plus with Vanny and Bella...." Carlisle said. "We are basically indestructible." He concluded.  
"The Volturi will kill us." I said.  
"True... but the asked to help rule. Maybe we all could rule. You know? The vegetarians. Since it is safer." Carlisle. said.  
"Lets ask well.. we have to ask the Denali's first.." I said.  
"Alright!" Alice said. She called the Denali's and explain everything. They said they were coming. They would get here in a few hours... We will see what happen! I told the Volturi not to leave and stay somewhere for a few days. We would let them know tomorrow. With that we ended our crazy night!


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV-Being busy…

LEMONS!

After time we all explained our story and then we just waited. The volturi were coming. We would not rule, but have them be all vegetarian diets... I do not want to rule. I want to be as close to human as possible. Be with my family, friends, and all. We were all busy at the moment. It was 3 in the morning. We talked till 12. Except for Vanny. She was alone. We went to bed…

"It is not a good feeling." Edward said. "Your shield is down…" He said.

I quicky put it back up. "I should have kept you human." He said.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! You say that and I will not talk to you for a month!" I thought to him letting my shield go for a second. He immediately stopped.

"You… You wouldn't do that would you?" He asked.

"I am okay with what I am. I get to be with my soul mate. I get to be with Vanny, and my family. I would die if I was human. But I died when you left. I did. You get my heart beating again." I said.

"I love you too." He said.

I quickly changed our subject and became rather seductive. I wanted to stop, but it just felt so good. But once we did, I wanted to talk with Vanny and Edward together.

"Edward…" I started to moan. I felt him get tighter. "Edward…. Edward." I kept moaning. He quickly jumped into play and got his mind off of the previous topic.  
"Bella…" He started to moan. He slipped out of me and started to tease my cunt. His hands went up to my breasts. He massaged my hard nipples as he continued to tease me. He came back up and kissed me full hard on the lips. I took this to my advantage and flipped us over. I started to kiss him and then kissed a trail of kisses to his tender spot. He quickly spoke to me that not to tease him and that I was already enough. But I didn't listen. I started to rub his shaft. He started to moan. I got him close to his release but not enough to push him over board. I trailed kisses back to his lips where he flipped us again. He then entered me again, and hard to. One hand was on my breast and the other in between us teasing my cunt. We were getting closer. Our moans louder. All of a sudden our organisms hit us. He took that chance to go really hard and fast making it more pleasurable. Since I was so sensitive from coming he went fast again teasing my cunt for another round. It only took about 5 minutes. Once my second orgasm hit me I told him to stop.

"I want to talk to Vanny." I said.

"But… we can do that tomorrow. We are busy." He said seductively. I wanted to give in, but I needed to talk to her. Just the three of us.

"One more?" he asked.

"Fine…" I said. He grabbed me from the waist and pulled me down. He quickly worked his magic. He started to rub my cunt, teasing it. I quickly started to moan. He dipped the top of his member in me and started going really slowly. I helped and rocked with it. Soon he was on top of me going in and out real hard. I was so close. And by Edward's sounds, he was close too… We kept going for about 5 more minutes getting closer every time. Then our orgasms hit! We did all we could, he rubbed my cunt, and he went in nice and hard. It was the best. I could keep going. I would talk to Vanny tomorrow. So I told him and he got even sexier. We got up and got in our position to start again. I would not want this night to end… and in a way it never will…


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV-Volturi and Meeting

We all had to stop early to get prepared for Volturi's visit. Everyone was set, and I would talk to Vanny and Edward as well as Jacob tomorrow if everything goes well. We had everything ready. We had our shield over everyone as well. Each couple were sitting together. Vanny in the middle of the Cullen couples. At least between Edward and Emmett, Rose on his other side, and I on Edwards. Alice and Jasper were not far away. Carlisle was going over things again and again. Esme doing last minute things or something she thought of. Then they came in. We greeted each other and we all sat down.

"You want us to rule right?" I started.

"Well, of course. With you and Vanny's power of course we do. "Aro said.

"Well…. Then here is the thing…."Vanny said.

"We do not want to rule. There is no point. Especially when some of your guard hates us." I said.

"Carlisle and Esme will miss us too much." Vanny said.

"And I would go with her…. If she went. They already went through that and I couldn't do that to them." Edward said.

"And on top of it… We would miss each other. Mostly we could all go yes, but we want to live regularly with humans like we do." I said.

"Plus… I would not want to rule over vampires that drink human blood. I find it more…dangerous to do that." Edward said.

"The Denali's are here because they are the only other vampires that drink animal blood. We want more or better ALL the vampires to do that. Plus we vegetarians are friends with wolves and they will help us in return for helping them and keeping the treaty." I said.

"NO! They are their own vampires. They choose what to do." Marcus said.

"Aro wants all the vampires with power. Most of them are here. Only some nomadic vampires are left. Only a few covens. They change you might have a better chance to…get us. But note I did not say you will." I said.

"Well that would be a waste. NO! That is not the part of being a vampire. Sorry, we want you but we will not do that." Cauis said.

"Alright… fine and fair… Bye then. And you better run since wolves are coming up. I need to speak with them." I said. With that they ran out to their cars and sped away.

"Bella! You did it!" Alice said.

"Thanks Denali, feel free to stay." Carlisle said.

"We have to go actually. We need to move again. We sort of disappeared when people started to think." Eleazar said.

"Alright. See you soon!" Esme said. They packed up and sped off.

"We need to talk to Jacob, and the rest of you. Vanny soon, not yet." I said.

"Alright." She said.  
"Rose and Emmett you sort of need to stay… It is about the whole family. Including Vanny." I said.

"Fine." They said.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about another addition hopefully with in the next century." I said.

"For Vanny…" Edward added.

"Right…" I said. "Edward knows what it is like to feel lonely. Rose did for a time too we all did. But Edward I know had it bad." I said. "And Carlisle." I added. "You all had your soul mate with in decade. Or 5 years or so." I said.

"True…" They said.

"We have to ask Jacob about turning her. It would be a little different than mine. When I fell off the cliff due to my clumsiness with my dad I knew you were near. Thanks to Edward I survived. And I knew Jake well enough." I added.

"Well… that is fine. We will see you." Rose and Emmett said.

"It is yours, Vanny, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle's problem. You will not need us." Alice said coming out of her haze. So they left. Soon after Jacob came.

"Hi Jake!" I said.

"Hi Bella!" He said.

"We need to talk to you." I said.

"Sure." He said.

"Well… we were thinking… Vanny is a loner now. If she finds a mate 17-19 we should turn him. To you know help her ease. I know she feels left out." Edward said.

"Well… I guess we are going to have to change the treaty. Hold on. I need to call the pack." He said. He phased and messaged them all. Then came back. They whole pack arrived. Luckily he had explained everything.

"So you see… the treaty should change. If your loved one is not a vampire but close in age that you may change that person under my and Carlisle's consent just to be safe." Jacob said.

"They agree." Edward said. They stayed in wolf form.

""Thanks. See you in La Push!" Jacob said.

"Thanks guys!" The Cullens said. With that they all left. "You two need to talk to Vanny" Carlisle and Esme said to us. We nodded and went upstairs. Esme started cleaning and Carlisle had to go to work.

"Vanny?" I asked and knocked on her door.

"Come in." She said.

"Hey Vanny Edward and I want to talk to you." I said.

"Sure... shoot… and we will say it aloud for Mr. Mind reader here." She said.

"Well… we were wondering, and just talked to the wolf pack if you find someone you love that we can change that person." Edward said.

"Oh… wow… Good to know." She said.

"Good… If you need someone to talk to about being a loner ask Edward. He was a loner and suffered for how long?" I said.

"80 years to about a century." He said.

"So just let us know. Edward can help since he knows what it is like to love a human, especially their blood." I said. Edward cringed.

"Thanks a lot guys." She got up and gave us a hug. I need to hunt. I will talk to you later." She said. "Bye." She added.

"Bye Vanny." We said. Then left her room and she jumped out the window. All of the rooms faced the forest and had a window to jump out of. With that we went to our room to read, listen to music, do homework, and then go hunting. We came back at 5am to change and get ready for school. We were re-entering Forks High.


	13. Chapter 13 and Epilouge

Forks High-BPOV

We had just entered forks high as the new kids. Poor Vanny. Vanny, Alice and I were sisters, Vanny and I twins. Rose and Jasper were twins, and Edward and Emmett were brothers. Alice and I were going to be protective of our sister. Jasper, Rose and Emmett were playing juniors. Alice, Vanny, Edward and I were to play sophomores. Edward took advanced classes as did Alice. Vanny and I did not. We were the newest after all. We were not as smart. This is my third high school in my time, and Vanny's second. It looked the same… as usual. We all had lockers near each other. The girls joined the cheerleading and boys did football. It was a crazy day. We all got settled. After a while the gossip died down and we could just relax more. No one was thinking anything. Which was good. And now we just entered in the middle of a semester. 2nd semester.

---- 1 month later----

Everything was set. People got that we were taken. We made sure to tell the Vanny did not want a boyfriend. And it worked. She did not fall in love yet. Maybe next high school. There is a new boy coming today. His name is Matthew. I think Vanny fell for him though… He was in our math class. We had to watch Vanny. She was lucky… she did fall for him… but his blood was revolting to her. Which is a good thing.

----End of the school year----

We told Matthew what we were. He fully excepted. He was an orphan but was able to live alone. We would not change him till after graduation. IF we changed him at all. We haven't talked about it. Vanny and the rest of us call him Matt. Matty out of school. Vanny and Matty. It was so cute.

_(A/N I do not want to go through the whole dialogue. Think about Twilight. Just not the nomadic vampires though… Just the fall in love thing.)_ They went to the dance and it was good.

-----2 years later----

We all graduated and Rose and Emmett stayed behind and start college when we all did. So they stayed around. We were going to change him in Alaska. It was good… Vanny found a soul mate. Everyone was happy.

----EPILOUGE---

Everyone was happy. We lived with the Denali's for a time, then moved to Washington, and other rainy places. Everything was the way we wanted it to go. They fell in love, and we were all happy.

---100 years later---

We went back to forks. We went to our classes and was happy that we all were in couples yet again. We did not have anymore surprises. We are in the living room enjoying Christmas with the now bigger family. All together. Even the wolves. We would be together until the end of time...


	14. Sequel?

Does anyone want a sequel?

If anyone at all does, review the story with your answer. If no one does, this is the end.

If even just one person says they do… mgaoqiaom and I will get right on it

ALSO

Please give me feedback on if you liked the story. I really want/need it!


End file.
